Careless Whispers
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: Tonight's a night to die for. (Warning boy X boy Oz X Gilbert and Elliot X Leo) (AU)


**Careless whispers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**(Warning this is boy X boy. It's Oz X Gilbert and Elliot X Leo.)**

…**.**

Most teenage boys have a nice birthday party. They have cake, presents, and friends. Normal party. But being in the Vessalius and Baskerville family meant nothing was normal. Tonight they were holding a party for Oz Vessalius and Leo Baskerville. Leo didn't like being at this party for two reasons. One he hated being around people and two, he knew what him and Oz would have to do as soon as there brothers got to the party. Leo just hoped it wouldn't be too hard on Oz.

…**...**

Gilbert looked at all the others in the carriage with them. Some looked really roughed up, others looked fine. Gilbert knew him and Elliot looked nice. Gilbert couldn't believe it. The Nightrays had sold them out to save there own skin. The look on Vincent's face as he was dragged away from Elliot and Gilbert made Gilbert feel sick. Those monsters taken his baby brother and now they were taking him and Elliot. The Nightrays were suppose to have honer and look out for each other. Now...Gilbert and Elliot were on there way to become some low life vampires next meal. One guy looked at Gilbert.

"You two are lucky you know that?" the man said. Elliot's eye twitched. Gilbert knew Elliot was irritated.

"How are we so damn lucky?!" Elliot asked, clearly upset. The man looked as though Elliot's tone didn't even phase him.

"The way you two are dressed you guys are going straight to the king of vampires themselves." a different man said. He had a thick British accent. Elliot's face paled and Gilbert's eyes widened.

"You mean Jack and Glen?" Gilbert asked, still trying to comprehend what was happening. They couldn't be going to the kings. Elliot felt his whole world shatter at his feet. To be taken to the king almost always meant death. If you lived you lost your free will and would be a servant all your life.

"Yes tonight's the night that Oz and Leo there younger brothers become full vampires." The first man who spoke said. Gilbert started crying. Last time he'd seen Oz was when Jack took him away to do those experiments ten years back. Elliot felt like he could be sick. Seeing Leo be one of those monsters. Watching as Leo drained the life from people and enjoyed it just like Glen did. To see him get pleasure from others pain. Elliot couldn't bear that thought. They felt the carriage stop.

"Good luck you two." The man with the British accent said. They both nodded there heads and the guards lead them into the castle. Gilbert closed his eyes preparing for what was coming. Elliot looked at Gilbert knowing he was just as torn up inside as he was.

…**...**

Oz and Leo saw there brothers, Glen and Jack walk in with two people blindfolded. Jack smiled looking at Oz.

"Everyone may I have you attention?" Jack said, smiling and everyone turned there attention to Jack and Glen. "Me and Glen would like to thank you all for showing up for the celebration of our brothers birthdays." Jack said. Glen smirked and looked at Leo who was frowning. "And now lets allow them to become true, full blooded vampires." Jack said. Looking at Glen.

"Leo, Oz would you please come up here so we can preform the ceremony?" Glen asked, his voice sounding as deep and sexy as always. (A\N: x\\\\\\D) Leo and Oz made there way up the stairs to where Glen and Jack awaited. Oz and Leo walked and stood in front of Glen and Jack who had Gilbert and Elliot next to them. Jack forced Gilbert onto his knees. He took Gilbert's blindfold off reviling his beautiful golden eyes. Oz gasped. His Gil. His true love was right in front of him. Gilbert smiled at him. Glen forced Elliot onto his knees, removing his blindfold. What Leo had been dreading was confirmed. His sacrifice was Elliot.

"Okay Oz you must drink pure virgin blood to become a full vampire so drink up, little brother." Jack said, pulling Gilbert's head back. Oz looked at Gilbert's neck. Every inch of him saying to rip into Gilbert's drinkable neck. But the human part of him was saying that he shouldn't hurt Gilbert. "Come on brother, Gilbert will love it." Jack said, smirking. His fangs catching in the light. Oz slowly bit into Gilbert's neck. He felt so bad about what he was going to do to Gilbert. The moment Oz's fangs hit Gilbert's vein Oz moaned, biting into Gilbert harder. Forgetting trying not to hurt Gilbert. The taste of Gilbert's sweet blood hit Oz's tongue and Oz moaned. Gilbert's eyes widened and he moaned.

"Mmmm Oz! Ahhh Oz Harder Ahh!" Gilbert was begging for more. Being bit by a vampire didn't hurt much. It was a tiny pinch then an undefinable amount of pleasure. Gilbert dug his nails into the ropes that bound his hands behind his back. Elliot felt sick as he watched Gilbert enjoy being feed from.

"Leo why don't you show Elliot why Gilbert's feeling so good?" Glen asked. Leo bit his lip. He hated this. He hated it because he loved the idea of drinking from Elliot. Leo kissed Elliot's neck. Then he bit into it as hard as he could. Elliot moaned throwing his head back. Elliot couldn't believe how good it felt. Leo and Oz released there fangs from there lovers necks at the same time. Gilbert fell into Oz's arms panting and slowly closing his eyes. Elliot fell back into Glen, passing out.

"Congratulations Oz, Leo. You guys are now full vampires." Jack said.

Leo and Oz felt good about become full vampires.

…**..**

Oz smirked as he pulled Gilbert closer. Gilbert had became his undead servant. Gilbert was Oz's fledgling and so he had to obey Oz's every command. Just like Elliot had became Leo's mindless servant. Elliot had been right about two things. One they would never be free after that night and two, Oz and Leo had became heartless and cold just like Jack and Glen. Oz kissed Gilbert's lips and Leo bit into Elliot's neck. Leo always liked to feed more then Oz did. Oz had other things to do to Gilbert that he liked better.

…**...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**That is two story's in one night. I am on a roll. Now if I could just roll out some updates on Midnight Cries xD.**


End file.
